


[podfic] Something Warm

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sexy sexy bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Their first forfeit was an apple.(Written for Ravenbell Kink Meme, prompt: the one where raven & bellamy start a tradition of making bets, and as time goes the stakes start to be a little closer to home to the point where one night they literally bet each other a blowjob; of course, both REALLY plan on losing so they're the one giving it because the thirst is real, and sexy hilarity ensues. (bonus if it's not established at all.))





	[podfic] Something Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956219) by [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele). 



> i love everything semele has ever written, hi. i don't remember recording this but i was delighted to find the raw file because this is a lovely and also v hot story!! using for the het square of my podfic bingo card.

[download / stream at dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yb1vjx0cxve6pdo/something%20warm.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 8:22 / 8.0MB


End file.
